Image-based depth sensors may be used in a variety of different environments. For example, an image-based depth sensor may be used with an interactive entertainment system to allow players to interact with the entertainment system through the use of bodily gestures alone, without the use of hand-held motion sensors or the like to detect the gestures.
Image-based depth sensors may utilize various technologies, including but not limited to time-of-flight and structured light depth sensing technologies, to determine depth from image data. In either case, where transfer of an image to an image sensor is affected by such factors as thermal expansion of the optical system, errors in depth sensing may arise.